Keep Calm, and Ship NALU
by TivaNaluKick4evs
Summary: A collection of NaLu one-shots or however many -shots I want! WARNING!: Contains fluff, angst, little Natsu's, a guild full of potty mouths, and AU's. ENJOY AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. Chapter 1

:-/

**This has been on my mind for a while. I was going to do it after I finished my first story... But now is a great time!**

**Enjoy!**

Little Nashi

"I don't feel good at all!" Lucy moaned, banging her head on the table. It had been like this for a few days now. She thought she caught a bug or something from their last job in a small gang related town near Clover. The place was crawling with dirt, bugs, creeps, and dead things. Diseases were most likely everywhere there!

"You need to see a doctor Lu-chan," Levy said. "You haven't been well in the past few days and it really worries me. And Natsu." She purred the last sentence. Lucy made an artificial blush. Why was it fake you ask? Well, you will see in a minute.

As if Levy had called him specifically, he walked to the bar and put his hand on Lucy's head. Frowning, he felt her temperature. It was really hot.

"Luce, your head is really warm. Even for me. Come on, lets see a doctor." He almost commanded. Levy was startled by his words. He never commanded Lucy to do anything. Usually it was the other way around. Nodding, Lucy got up and started walking to the door like a zombie. Natsu quickly followed in suit.

"Why is it she will listen to him but not me?" Levy asked the peeping barmaid. She shrugged and smirked.

"In the words of Happy, she liiiiiiikes him!"

Outside the guild, Lucy hopped onto Natsu's back. He started walking down the dirt path, out of the woods, and onto the busy streets. They didn't really talk besides the occasional moan from the sprit Mage. Once in her house, he sat her down on her kitchen counter and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Luce, please tell me what's wrong. You know I hate seeing you like this." He pleaded. He gave his girlfriend of two years the puppy dog eyes.  
Nobody knew they were together. They decided to keep it a secret so they could have a normal guild life. He was very good at keeping their relationship secret. So was she.

"I think I am pregnant." She whispered. His eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Do you still love me?" She cried. "I am really sor-" she was cut off by a Natsu smashing his lips into hers. They continued like that for a minute until he broke the kiss and started talking.

"Why would you ask such a stupid question? You weirdo. Of course I love you. If I didn't I would run out that door this very minute and act like I don't know you. But you know what I am still here!" She giggled. He wiped away one of her tears and whispered, "I am going to be a dad." The thought brought a smile to their faces. One problem still remained: How will they explain this to their guild mates? Natsu was sure Erza would chop off his 'grapes of wrath' in a heartbeat. He couldn't take that chance.

"What are we going to do now? We can't really tell them. But I can't hide it forever." She pondered for a moment. After a while, Lucy snapped her fingers. So did Natsu.

"We could run!" They said simultaneously.

"I could say I am going to visit my father and we will be back in ten months. Hopefully we can figure something out then."

"You still need to see a doctor Luce." Said Natsu. Lucy grumbled. "We can leave right after. We just need tell him not to mention a word about it to anybody." Lucy complied. Shortly after, a doctor was at her house. When the doorbell rang, Natsu hid under her bed.

"I am doctor Chu, are you Lucy?"

"Yes I am please come in." Moving out of the way, he walked in.

"Please lay on your bed and I can see if your fears have come true." Lucy scowled. How was this bad? Natsu was the father, it was amazing!  
A few minutes ticked by. Finally, he got off his stool, turning to her. "You are pregnant. Congratulations. Who is the father?"

"I-I don't know. Can you keep this a secret from my guild? And my team especially at all costs. But you can tell the master. Just make sure he swears not to tell." Lucy demanded. He smiled.

"Of course. I will hand deliver the message my self. I promise not to tell another living soul." He said. Seconds later he was gone.

"You can come out now." He did as he was told. Lucy got up and called out Virgo.

"Punishment princess?" Virgo asked.

"NO NO NO NO! Umm, I need you to pack up my clothes and bring them into the sprit world please. Don't ask why and don't tell any sprits."  
Virgo did as she was told in ten minutes. Natsu grabbed his money from a special hiding place in the apartment. He usually acted like he had no money but in truth, he was rich. He had enough to pay Lucy's rent for twelve years. He was loaded.

"Come on Luce! I got the money and the next train leaves in a few minutes." He said.

"One second! I am writing a note to our team in case they decide to be nosey. Ok done!" Lucy slammed a wax seal on the envelope. Grabbing his hand, they ran down the road to the train station.

Few days later- Guildhall. Erza POV

It has been two days since Natsu followed Lucy out of the guild. He had a look a pain in his eyes as he walked out. Almost as if it pained him to see her like that. It like they... No. They can't be together. Natsu can't keep secrets that well.

Behind me I heard the doors creek. I whipped around to see if Lucy was back. It was only the towns doctor... Wait, what is the doctor doing here?

"May I please speak to Master Makarov?" Dr. Chu asked. Mirajane smiled at pointed at the currently calm master. He walked up to him and smiled. "I am Dr. Chu. I have some really important matters to speak to you in private about."

Let's go into my office then. You brats better not spy on us!" Makarov yelled to the guild. With that he disappeared into his office.  
A few minutes later, they exited his office. The whole bar area was silent as he walked by. Once the master hopped on the table I noticed his face was pale like he saw a ghost.

"Master! What happened?" I asked. He just looked at me then chugged his beer. What happened? And where were Natsu and Lucy?

"Don't go and look for Natsu and Lucy. If you do you will be punished."

"But why? They are our nakama!"

"Yeah, what if flame brain gets in trouble? We need to find them!"

"YEAH!" The guild screamed.

"You will do no such thing. They are fine as it is. They are in no danger. I can not tell you the situation they are in. Because that is none of your business!"

We were all silent.

The next week, what was left of team Natsu went to Lucy's house. Gajeel went to smell if anything was suspicious. We walked through the door with the key I took a few months ago. Inside, it was dark and cold. It didn't look like they were kidnapped or dead. Suddenly Gajeel's nostrils flared.

"What is it?" Gray asked.

"It's Bunny Girl's sent, but it smells kinda off. So does Salamanders."

"What does that mean?" I asked harshly. This wasn't the time for half assed answers.

He hesitated. "I-I don't know. Sorry."  
I sighed at looked at her desk. There was a letter addressed to us. I opened it and read aloud.

Dear Fairy Tail,  
Don't worry me and Natsu are ok. I just got an urgent letter from my fathers estate and I needed to go right away. Natsu is with me because I am sick and I couldn't go alone. I am so sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. I should be back in ten months or later.  
Love,  
Lucy

Six years later... With Natsu and Lucy- Hargeon

Lucy walked into the little inn room they had rented only to find a sleeping Natsu with a pink haired little girl laying on his chest and a gray exceed on his head. She smiled. Tip-toeing over to the bed, Lucy shook them awake.

"Wake up... I am back..." Not a peep. "I have food..." With that they jumped off the bed in a standing position.

"Captain Natsu reporting for duty sir!" "Corporal Nashi reporting for duty sir!" (A/N: only name I could think of... Sorry) Lucy laughed at the playfulness of her two pinkets. In six years they had been through a lot. When Nashi was born, they were in the woods. The woods! Shortly after, they found Igneel. It was looking for Natsu at the time to tell him about Lucy being pregnant.

Lucy shook her head and handed them a piece of meat on a stick. She didn't know what it was but it smelt good. As they acted like hungry dogs, Lucy flipped through the pages of the Sorcerer Weekly. She stopped on the page that mentioned leaked information about Natsu and Lucy's disappearance. She sighed. Other were going to have to change appearances now.

"Natsu, we need to go back to the guild." He spit out some of the food in his mouth. Nashi laughed. "And tell them about Nashi." Nashi had the same reaction. Natsu laughed.

"How will we get there without people noticing?" He asked. Lucy smiled.

"Open gate of the crab! Cancer!" Lucy chanted.

"Yes, ebi?" He said. "Make us look unrecognizable. But not Nashi. She needs to look the same." Lucy said. He nodded and went to work. At the end, Lucy's long locks were a dark brown. Her eyes, a bright blue. Natsu had black hair with his usual onyx eyes. Cancer handed them a comb that would get rid of the dye when used. Lucy thanked him and he left. Natsu, Lucy and Nashi, with her Exceed Pancake, boarded a train for a place they hasn't been in a while. Mangolia.

Fairy Tail- No POV

Six years since Lucy got sick and Natsu ran off with her. Six years since Dr. Chu entered the guild and left the master with some idea of their wear-abouts. Every year the guild mourned and had a silent day. Sometimes fights would come on about what happened to them. Like today. Gray and Elfman were fighting. Tables were flying, so were chairs.  
Nobody noticed a small cloaked figure enter the guild with a grey flying by her side. Well, not until a chair flew at her face. Everyone turned to see who it was going to hit. They never expected this reaction. The figure caught it by the leg and burnt it to ashes. The fighting stopped almost immediately. The only one who, they knew of, that could do that was Natsu.

The cloaked person pulled down to revel a small girl with long pink hair. She had it pulled in two small pigtails on the sides of her head. Her chocolate colored eyes sparkled with interest. She wore a white sundress that had fiery red accents that went with her red dragon scale necklace. It glowed as she smiled. Her gold sandals clicked when she walked toward the master. The Exceed pulled an envelope from its little book bag. Makarov opened it up and started to read. His eyes started to water. He quickly blinked them back. Turning to her he asked, "What is your name?"

"My name is Nashi. This is my Exceed Pancakes. Say hi." Nashi patted her head encouragingly.

"Hi. I am Pancakes. It's a pleasure to meat you." Pancakes blushed. Some of the guild 'awww'ed and the other part looked at her like she looked familiar.

"Say hello to our new guild member Nashi! Where would you like your guild stamp?" Mira asked.

"On my right shoulder in pink!" Nashi squealed. Erza flinched. Just like Natsu and Lucy.

"Let's go upstairs to the masters office to get the stamp, ne?" Mira replied. They both bounded up the stairs and opened the masters office.  
While they were in the office, Gajeel grabbed Wendy's shoulder. "Do you smell her? She smells like Natsu and Lucy!" Gajeel yell-whispered. Wendy nodded. "Her necklace smells like Natsu-san's scarf. Almost as if..." Wendy never got to finish. The doors busting open got all her attention.

"WE ARE BACK!" A pink haired man and a beautiful blonde yelled.

3...2...1...

"NATSU!? LUCY!?" The guild yelled. Natsu scratched the back of his head nervously.

"NATSU! Where have you been? I missed you so much!" Happy cried into Natsu's hold. He stroked Happy between his ears. Behind him he heard all the guys talking to Lucy. Not in a right way either.

"Lucy! Will you date me?"

"Good god girl, you have gotten prettier with age!"

"Nice chest."

"Where have you been all my life?"

Natsu had no idea where the 'Nice chest' comment came from, but he wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Hey watch it! Look but don't touch! Wait, don't even look at her." He said rather possessively. The guild eyed him suspiciously.

"She isn't yours flame brain." Gray said. The voice made his skin crawl. Natsu calmly handed Happy to Lucy and proceeded to send Gray flying across the guild.

"She IS mine you idiot stripper!" He yelled back. A ring of fire surrounded Natsu's feet and hand.

Upstairs, Nashi and Mira left his office. They now stood on the balcony looking down. Mira jumped up and waved in Natsu and Lucy's direction. As soon as Lucy made eye contact with Nashi, Natsu did too. Nashi and Lucy's dragon scale necklaces glowed red along with his scarf. He squatted down, arms out.

"Daddy!" Nashi and Pancakes slid down the rail, and into his arms. He spun her around. Lucy hugged them both.

"DADDY?!" The guild yelled. Again. He rolled his eyes. Are they really that stupid?

"Really? Couldn't you tell? She has Natsu's hair color and my eyes. Even the same magic as Natsu!" Lucy said.

"Will you please explain why you left to them. That have asked me every day about you." Makarov asked Lucy said yes. They all sat at the bar for what seemed like forever telling the story. By the end, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Some laughed and some cried.  
After that, they had a HUGE party. Nobody could imagine how big it was. But they would do anything for their lost nakama. And they were finally home


	2. Chapter 2

(^_^)  
Six Degrees of Separation

Natsu's life has been less than perfect.

_You've read the book  
You've watched the shows  
What's the best way no one knows_

When Igneel left, his world shattered. When he came to his new home, he loved it. At Fairy Tail, he met Lisanna. One fated day, she went on a mission and died. His world shattered yet again.

_Meditate, yea, hypnotized  
Anything to take from your mind  
But it won't go  
You're doing all these things out of desperation,  
You're going through six degrees_ of separation

Shortly after, he went to Hargeon and found Lucy. After saving her from the slave ship, taking her to Fairy Tail, and saving Macao, she fixed what had been shattered. Igneel, loneliness, Lisanna all mended and put on the back burner in his mind.

_You had a drink, you take a toke  
Watch your past go up in smoke  
You fake a smile, ya, lie and say  
You're better now than ever and your life's okay  
But it's not, no_

Lucy was like a saving grace. Even the guild noticed it. Before her, we was obsessed on the past. Even knowing he could never change it. She helped him get out of his bad moods or fights just by smiling at him.

_You're doing all these things out of desperation  
You're going through six degrees of separation. _

When Phantom Lord kidnapped Lucy, a piece of his soul had been taken out. Watching Gajeel beat her mercilessly made him want to blow up a whole forest. At the time, he didn't understand these feelings. Now he does. He now knows why he felt pride when Lucy smiled at him for saving her. Because HE saved her. Nobody else.

_First, you think the worst is a broken heart  
What's gonna kill you is the second part_

He felt gut wrenching terror for her in Edolas. Nothing he could do would protect her from those psychos from almost killing her. He even went as far to say if they even touched her, he would turn them into ash.

_And the third, is when your world splits down the middle  
And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself  
Fifth, you see them out with someone else  
And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked_ _up a little_

On Tenrou Island, she refused to be saved. His savior didn't want to be saved. How redundant. She once again pulled him out of the dark (Or in this case, a boulder) without a second thought. It was about then he realized what she truly meant to him. When he was separated from Lucy, he felt sad and wanted to be close to her sent. He waited a whole seven years to smell her again. It was worth it.

_Going through six degrees of separation. _

Lisanna came 'back from the dead'. He was happy, but not as happy as he would be if that was his Lucy. When Lisanna approached him, he had a sudden urge to take a step back. He didn't want to, it just happened. Like Lucy was the only one he wanted to be near.

It was official after that. Lucy was his savior, damsel in distress, friend, partner, and his new found love.

**That most likely sucked eggs. The next one will be wayyyy better. I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

(•=•)

**Boyfriend**

**Hello! Guess what? I am not dead! Sorry I couldn't update last week. I had homework, drama, and I am writing a new story. It should be uploaded in a bit so please check it out! **

**Thank you people who reviewed, followed, and favorited! It means a lot to me when my phone wakes me up at god awful times in the morning. (But seriously, thanks)**

**I hope you Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: The last time I checked, I am not the man responsible for Fairy Tail. Just sayin. **

He groaned as he sat down on a bar stool. It has been like this for almost a month! She has been hanging out with him and it was getting on his last nerve. Of course they had to be together in the guild.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Mira asked. He looked up at her with a grimace.

"I can't take it! Luce is always around her b..b..bo..boy-"

"Boyfriend"

"Yeah that! We haven't done a mission together in forever, she never talks to me anymore, and I have an almost irresistible urge to burn him to ashes just for looking at her and I don't know WHY! I can't take another damn moment of it!" He slammed his fist down on the bar, splitting it in half. Mira looked shocked and then she smirked.

"You are jealous, Natsu." Mira giggled.

"Am not!" Natsu growled. A light blush crept up his face. Never. He was never jealous of anything. And especially not jealous of Lucy and her boyfriend. Lucy was nakama after all.

"Yes you are! It's adorable to say the least!" Mira gushed. Natsu rolled his eyes. "Just get me a drink." He ordered. Then, she disappeared behind the counter. When she returned, he chugged his tall mug of fire whiskey like it was water. The barmaid quickly got him another.

He started to play with his glass until he heard Lucy laughing across the guild. Normal people couldn't have heard the small noise, but sadly, he could. This got him furious, no, beyond that. Everyone could feel the air get a hundred times hotter.

"Why is it so hot in here? What's your problem flame brain?" Gray challenged.

"Nothing ice cube." Natsu grumbled. Following Gray and his question was Erza.

"Natsu tell me what is wrong. NOW." The she-demon roared. Natsu didn't even seemed fazed. Instead he broke his glass. Some of team Natsu stared at him wide eyed.

"Nothing is wrong. Now leave me alone. Can none of you do that?" Said Natsu. He got up and stomped toward the door. Happy tried to follow but Natsu sent him a glare that could kill an entire army with one glance.

"Natsu..." Happy whimpered.

"Natsu calm down." Erza pointed a sward in his face. Natsu in turn grabbed it and sufficiently melting it. The guild stood shocked at that move.

"He is screwed." A random guild member said.  
Erza's eye twitched. 'He shall be punished' she thought. Equipping into her flame empress armor, she attacked. Natsu didn't move an inch. His eyes changed from a deep onyx into a bright goldish, reddish. A roar ripped its way up his throat. With a flash of golden fire, Erza was slammed up against a wall. Her armor was blown to pieces along with some of her body. Some gasped, others looked horrified.

"Just one blow... What happened to Natsu?"

"Nobody has ever knocked Erza down like that..."  
With that he promptly walked over to Lucy and her boyfriend, Hiro. Lucy looked shocked and sad at the same time. But Hiro looked scared, he just held it in.

"Anata wa watashi no nakama ni fureru tame ni shiharau koto ni ga zokushite jigoku no soko de pitto ni moeru kamo shiremasen." Growled Natsu in the ancient dragon language. Only Gajeel knew what he was saying. Not even Levy had a clue.  
Natsu walked out of the guild, leaving a hurt Erza and a confused Lucy.

Natsu POV

As soon as I closed the doors, I ran outside to the river. I just needed to clear my head. What happened to me? Why do I feel this way? Why does only Lucy do this to me?

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?" I yelled the last part. Thank god nobody heard me. Then I would be labeled a psycho like Gray. Nope, never want to be labeled in the same category like that stripper.  
I couldn't get that one question out of my head. Why is this happening? I feel like I should know... I just can't remember. Sighing I layed down on the cool grass. I tried to clear my thoughts but Lucy kept popping up. Well, Her and the look on Erza's face when I threw her into a wall. I was only half aware on what I was doing. The other half was instinct. Something I couldn't control.

Only Hiro was the only one who as ever brought that out of me. I mean, Lucy's had tons of boyfriends. I mean TONS. I mostly didn't like them, but they were ok. But Hiro. All he did was make her late in her rent, make her get home late, and, it seemed like, made sure she had no time to be around me. Just thinking about that made fire lick its way up my legs. Maybe this was the feeling Igneel was talking about. I still don't remember. It keeps bugging me!

I kept thinking about that sentence until drowsiness over took me and then I feel asleep.  
(Dreaming Natsu)

_"Can't you ever stay still you idiot?!" Igneel roared in my ears. _

_"Oww!" I groaned. I sat down in front of him so he would stop assaulting my ear drums. Once I was seated, he lowered his thick neck so our eyes met. _

_"This is important. So listen to every word I say." I nodded. "Do you know what love is, Natsu?" Igneel asked. _

_"Love is when you like something a lot. Like how I love food, fire, you, and my scarf!" I grinned widely. He rolled his eyes. _

_"I guess. But the love I am talking about is the love only Dragons and Dragon Slayers feel. It's ten times_ _as powerful. It can make you strong and weak. It can also affect your choices. Its called finding your mate. Like, let's say, you find your mate. You are now most likely to take sides with her over anybody else, besides your better judgement." He stopped to let that sink in. _

_"So... It's like they are controlling you?!" I panicked. _

_"No! Baka! They aren't controlling you. They are affecting you. Nothing more, nothing less." He explained. I let out the air I never knew I was holding in. _

_"Now, when this happens, you will start to feel weird around her. You will feel more possessive and protective of her. Now every little thing she does, becomes your business. Even when she talks to other guys that you don't know. If you feel like they will take her away from you, your inner dragon will kick in."_

_"That sounds complicated!" I said. _

_"I pity the girl who excepts you as her mate." He mumbled. _

(Dreamland end; back at the guild)

Lucy POV

After Natsu walked out of the guild hall, I turned to Hiro, who was now five shades paler. It worried me about what Natsu said. He said it with so much venom in his voice it made Hiro seem like he was threatening us... Or me. I have never seen him so mad in my life. And those words he said bugged me. What did he mean?

Hiro turned to me with a gleam in his eyes I had never before: greediness. I slowly unwrapped his arm from around me and turned to Gajeel.

"What is wrong with him? It scares me that he went off like that. Will he be ok?" I asked him worriedly.

His red eyes hid under his black mane. "What you just witnessed, Bunny-girl, was just a glimpse of the dragon inside him. Doragon no nakama wa eiendesu. A dragon's mate is like gold. He or she is theirs, and only theirs. It's like a bad case of jealousy. It's bad that Natsu realized this now of all times."

"Why?" Erza asked as she hobbled down from the infirmary.

"Because his mate is Bunny-girl. And he already hated Hiro. So that combination didn't sit right with him."

"Why did he attack me?" Erza spoke out.

"Because you were interfering with something he absolutely had to do. And plus, that fire breathing bastard couldn't contain himself. I mean, if I was him I would've snapped weeks ago. Man, how could you guys not notice?" Gajeel questioned.

Ok, now I feel guilty. I did notice a little bit that he wasn't as perky, but I didn't think it was me causing it! I have to talk to him.

"I am going to speak to him." With that I ran toward the doors. Not before I heard "Lucy is probably the only one who can make him sane again. And Hiro. I would run out of Fiore for a few weeks. Because you are so screwed."  
I stopped running when I was a few feet from the doors. Sighing, I trudged on. I really needed to get my thoughts straight.

So when Hiro asked me out, I was about to cancel the date we were going to have. It didn't sit right with me. Dating someone when I loved someone else... Not my thing. And incase you didn't know, I kinda have a small crush on Natsu. Ok, a big crush on the fire breathing idiot. I think I might love him. I was scared at first because there is no way he would even know what love is! Right? But now that I know he loves me back, I am no longer afraid.

I have to tell him.

I picked up my pace when I heard footsteps behind me. When they stopped I turned around to find Hiro staring at me.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Good question. I didn't even know the answer to that. I looked around and realized I was going toward the river.

"To find Natsu. Hiro, we need to see other people. I have feelings for someone else. I made a huge mistake dating you. Nothing I wrong with you it's just me." I started to walk away only to feel a hand around my wrist. Hiro's hand. I struggled to get out of his grasp to no avail. "W-what are you doing? Let me go!"

"You are making a mistake. I can be better for you than him!" He pleaded.

"Clingy much? I am sorry. I really am. But I am doing more damage than doing any good."

"But Lucy..." Hiro started

"Didn't you hear her? She was right. Clingy much?" Said a familiar voice.

"Natsu!"

Natsu POV

I woke up and looked around. 'Oh yeah, I am at the river. I need to go back to the guild. I need to tell Lucy how I feel!' Quickly I shot up and ran to Strawberry Street. While walking, I saw Lucy. Walking with Hiro.

"Where are you going?" Hiro asked. Hiding in the shadows I listened closer.

"To find Natsu. Hiro, we need to see other people. I have feelings for someone else. I made a huge mistake dating you. Nothing I wrong with you it's just me." Lucy said. My heart fluttered. Maybe that someone was me.  
As she walked away Hiro grabbed her wrist. Rather roughly I might add.

"W-what are you doing? Let me go!" Lucy cried out. That's when I started walking out of the shadows.

"You are making a mistake. I can be better for you than him!" Hiro pleaded.

"Clingy much? I am sorry. I really am. But I am doing more damage than doing any good."

"But Lucy..." Hiro started

"Didn't you hear her? She was right. Clingy much?" I said.

"Natsu!"

"You... Everything was fine until you showed up! Now, she wants you." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"For your information, I was here first. It was YOU who ruined everything. Not me. And why do you say that she wants me like it is a bad thing?" I teased. He looked like he was about to pop he was so red.  
Slowly, he let go of Lucy's wrist and walked backwards.

"This isn't over Dragneel" he snarled. I pulled my top lip up to reveal my fangs to growl.

As soon as he was gone I huffed. He deserved more than a talk to. He needed his lights taken out.

"Natsu? We need to talk."

"I know," I started. "I am sorry about what happened. My carelessness got me in trouble, I couldn't take the thought of someone else with you. I was going insane! I-"

"I love you Natsu."  
"You will hate me... Wait, did you say you loved me?" My ears must be playing tricks on me.

"Yes," she took a step towards me and grabbed my wrists. "I said I Love You."

I grinned. "I love you to Luce." Slowly, I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Suddenly, little sparks ran up my arms and in my face. As I pulled back, only one word came to mind. Also hers apparently,

"Wow"


	4. Chapter 4

:|

**Love sucks. Sometimes. **

**New chapter. Yippee! This one is short because I wanted it to be. I thought of it when I was at the mall with my friends (Ya know, me being a third wheel and all, so I was hanging out with their boyfriends) And they started talking. Yeah, most of this is word may word on what they said. They are interesting people to say the least. **

**DISCLAIMER: I promise, my name is not Hiro Mashima. I do not live in Japan, I live in Ireland. Big difference. **

**ENJOY!**

I love her. I mean I really do. But sometimes... She goes to far.  
Here I am, on a Saturday no less, with her, her friend, and her friends boyfriend. His name is Gajeel. It also seems to me he didn't want to be here either. I mean, we have school four days a week. I want to SLEEP! Or pet my kitty Happy (I never said that.)

Shopping is my least favorite thing. But if she likes it, I guess I do to.

"Natsu," she said "You and Gajeel can sit down on the bench over there. Me and Levy are going into," she blushed "A store you can't go into."  
Me and Gajeel quickly ran over to the bench, resting our feet. How do girls like this? I mean new things are exciting! Like phones or movies. Or games even. But clothes? Nope. I can't see how this can be fun. I am guessing Gajeel can't see it to.

"Sure Luce. And why can't I come?" I asked. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes I could muster. By the look on her face, she was defeated.

"Because... One, you will break everything. Two, you don't like gallery's. And three, because I said so." I pouted. Lucy turned to the doors of my new forbidden store and left my line of sight.

"Girls..." We moaned.

"Damn bookworm! She had to have EVERYONE book in the store? When will she have time to read this shit?" Gajeel complained.  
I shrugged and pulled off my 'Super bad boy' sweatshirt to, I think judging by the number of whistles and winks I got from girls, my open vest that was supposed to be closed.

"I know right? Luce already has enough shoes. I counted 34 pairs last time I was at her apartment. Now she has 3 more. Yippee." Note the mock enthusiasm.

Gajeel chuckled. Girls were a freaking handful. From mood swings, to belts that only go with one outfit. It doesn't make sense!

"You know what else is bad? Levy and Lucy wanted to go to the new store on the other side of the mall." Gajeel said. I felt like I could cry. But, as Elfman says, a man never cries. I feel like crying because I thought we just came from there!

"And what's worse is, there is nothing we can do about their influences. We love them to much." I said.

I let that sink in. Yep we are screwed. There is no way around it. Lucy really has gone too far. From making me love her, to making me carry her crap around. It was like a curse.

The curse of Love. It sucks so don't get mixed into it.

I am kidding. Love is awesome.

Most of the time.


	5. Chapter 5

?

_***Appears from behind book and smiles sheepishly* **_

_**So... I am back after what, like a freakin MONTH?! Whale, I have a perfectly good explanation for that, and its my new story. It's actually become popular (I know right?! One of MY stories are popular?) **_

_**But seriously, I swear those chapters in that story keep getting longer and longer and longer when I don't even mean to. **_

_**Ok! So this story is my take on Natsu and Rogue's fight. This has spoilers in the beginning and in some parts of the story, so I recommend reading manga chapter 325 before this. Or, if needed, read chapter 324. Some of this happened and most didn't just for a heads up! And just asking, who wept a little at the end of episode 175? Because I sure did. **_

_**Did you see Natsu blush when Lucy was remembering her conversation with Natsu before his match? I did. I fangirled after that and when he said in the hallway "I have to hurry and tell Lucy I won" KYAAAA! **_

_**Disclaimer: Do you people honestly think own Fairy Tail?!**_

_**ENJOY**_!

Natsu's fist collided with Rogue's face and sent him back into the wall. Rouge stumbled to get on his feet again.

"Lucy! Get away from here!" Natsu yelled. Lucy was almost to the point of tears and standing in shock.

She had been doing that a lot lately, being almost to the point of tears. These weren't happy tears either. Some were, but most were tears of sadness and regret. But there was someone who was always there to dry them. That person would be her best friend, and long time crush who was now protecting her, again, Natsu Dragneel.

From the time Phantom Lord kidnapped her and attacked the guild, to Tenrou Island, to that blasted Infinity Clock, and her loss with Flare. He was there to pick her up and dry her tears. He was there to save her sorry butt in the worst of situations.

He was there to make her happy after she missed the blooming of the Sakura trees. Natsu dug up a tree and put it on a boat in front of her apartment just so she could see them!

And now, here he is, protecting her future while her future self lays dead right in front of them.

"But..." She started until Loke grabbed her hand.

"Let's leave this to Natsu!" He yelled over his shoulder. Lucy was startled but kept running.

"Be ok Natsu..." Lucy prayed to herself. If he died now, she was as good as dead. There could not be a world without him. How she lived in before, she couldn't even fathom. But now, now that she had him, her whole life would be in shambles.

Loke lead the rescue team down a series of corridors and passageways. She didn't know how long they ran, but she knew they were long gone from Natsu and Future Rogue. You couldn't even here the falling of rubble anymore.

"Be ok Natsu..."  
...

"I reckoned you would get in the way, Natsu Dragneel," Rogue growled.

"You are going to be killed by the dragons anyway, so killing you now won't change history." Rogue launched himself forward, trying to hit the fire Mage.

When the smoke cleared from Rogues shadow attack, Natsu intensified his fire power and glared.

"You stole something precious from me, right in front of my eyes," his glare intensified. "I don't like your way of saving the future. We'll protect the future our way!" He yelled.

Rogue chuckled. "Fine. But you will die trying. But just remember; Lucy is technically already dead. No use in saving her now,"

Natsu stared at him for a moment. In a certain light he was right.

"But, technically, that's in the future. I can still protect my Lucy and the future Lucy if I kill you. It would be a win win. Well, for me anyway," Natsu countered.

"No! There is no stopping it! The future has already happened. Nothing can save her now!" The shadow dragon slayer sent another attack right at Natsu. He dodged, barely making the possibly fatal shot.

"How could you know? The future changes all the time! I think it does at least..." Natsu pondered. Rogue took the opportunity and sent a shadow his way. The fire mage didn't have enough time to react before he slammed into a wall.

Natsu gripped the fallen rock to get up again. He coughed and sent up a clump of blood.

"Come on! You can do better than that!" Natsu smirked. Rogue shrieked in rage.

"Die Natsu Dragneel! For the sake of the future, for the sake of the Eclipse Project! You and Lucy Heartifillia must die. Shadow Dragon's dark roar!"  
This roar wasn't like any kind Natsu had ever felt before. It was a mix of dragon slayer magic and a brand of dark magic that felt very close to Zeref's. There was nothing he could do about the impending blow. So, Natsu closed his eyes.

Memories flooded his mind. It was like his life was flashing before his eyes.

Igneel teaching him magic...

Igneel leaving...

Coming to Fairy Tail...

Finding Happy's egg with Lisanna...

The day Lisanna "died"...

Finding Lucy in Hargeon...

Saving Lucy from a slave ship...

Her reaction when she got her guild mark...

Their first official mission...

Lucy being Kidnapped by Phantom Lord...

Saving Lucy from Gajeel...

Digging up the Sakura tree when Lucy was sick...

Finding Lucy in Edolas...

Lucy saving him in Edolas...

Lisanna coming back from the dead...

Using a special move called "Lucy Fire" from a voodoo doll...

The fear he felt when he was up against Master Zero...

Being stuck at the bottom of the ocean for seven years...

The reaction of the guild when they got home to the year X791

Dancing at a ball with Lucy...

Remembering Lucy when everyone else forgot...

Saving her from the Infinity Clock...

Cheering her up when she lost to Flare...

Catching her when she was almost dead in her match against Minerva...

Getting Revenge for his fallen comrades...

Busting Lucy out if the prison...

Finding Future Lucy...

Watching Future Lucy die in front of his eyes...

All of those moments and more came to mind when the black wall hit him. The blast was so powerful, he got stick under new falling rock and rock that was already there.

When he didn't resurface after a moment, Rogue smirked and walked toward Lucy's direction.

"Pathetic," he spat. Under the rubble, Natsu blacked out.  
...

Natsu opened his eyes only to find himself in a meadow. Not just any meadow, this one had dragons of every element and size crawling around.

"Am I dead?" Natsu said as he stood up.

"Not dead," said a deep rough voice. "Just knocked out cold. I thought you, the Natsu Dragneel, son of the mighty fire dragon Igneel, could handle that dragon slayer wanna be!" Natsu looked up and grinned.

"Igneel..." Above him hovered a huge red dragon. His red scales glittered in the bright sun as he landed next to the dragon slayer. Natsu ran towards Igneel and gave him a big hug on his snout.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Natsu cried out. Igneel chuckled.

"I have been watching you from afar you brat,"

"You could've told me when and why you were leaving! Did you know I have spent every free moment of my time looking for you? I was even so naïve to believe that you were in Hargeon!"

Igneel rolled his big gold eyes. "Calm down Natsu. I am sorry I had to leave, but none of the dragons could help it. Ya know, all of the dragons showed up except The shadow dragon and the holy dragon. I heard their human children actually killed them! Can you believe that?" Natsu could tell Igneel was getting angry so he tried to change the subject.

"Why am I here? Why am I not dead? And why is Lucy still in danger?"

"I think you can answer one of those on your own,"

"Yeah, Lucy's still in danger because I am weak. Isn't that right?" Natsu plopped down on the grass and put his head in his hands.

"No. You are not weak," Igneel answered. "You just got side tracked, and because of that, you are now here. The answer to that is because you are blinded by rage boy. You need to think straight. Rage can be good and bad in battle. Good because you're three times stronger than before and bad because its hard to control rage. It's almost as hard to control as it is to keep that ice mages clothes on in your guild,"

"Yeah, ice princess's stripping habit is disturbing."

"In a minute you have to go back to your world and kick some ass so we don't have much time. Now, I will answer your questions. You are here to get the last price of your training and you aren't dead because you haven't lost yet." Igneel said.

"I only have a minute. How can I learn stuff in that amount if time?" Natsu asked.

"Here. Eat this flame. It's the flame of knowledge. It might not taste good at all, but it will do you wonders,"

The flame was green with a little bit of yellow mixed in. Natsu sniffed it and reeled back from it.

"It smells like sopped up moldy milk!" He screamed. The dragon hit him on the head with his tail.

"Baka! Hurry and eat it. You will wake up afterwords with the strength of one thousand men. New techniques will be stored in your brain so use it wisely. Off you go. I will be out of the gate as soon as your Lucy is safe. Now go!" Igneel ordered.

As soon as Natsu ate the disgusting flame, the world went black.  
...

Rogue jogged down a stone corridor. He was following Lucy's scent and getting rather close to his target. He was so close in fact, he could hear he praying silently for Natsu's safety. Rogue gave a sinister smirk. This was going to be fun when he told her he was dead.  
...

Lucy and some of the rescue team stopped when they reached an empty room outside of the throne room. When Loke closed the door everyone sat down on the floor.

"Are you ok Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. Carla shook her head.

"Of course she isn't Wendy. She just saw herself die!"

Lucy gave a sad smile. "I have been better Wendy. Thank you for your concern."

"Lushee... Will Natsu be ok?" Happy was crying. Lucy pulled him up on her lap and stroked between his ears.

"I am sure he will be fine. Besides this is Natsu we are talking about here! He wouldn't die. He promised me. He... Promised..." Tears began to stream down her face.

Loke sat next to her and put a comforting arm around her. Wendy, followed by Pantherlily and Carla, hugged her as well.

"Cheer up Lucy. Natsu is strong. Not as strong as Gajeel, but still strong." Lily said. Lucy giggled at his favoritism toward Gajeel.

"I guess you're right huh?" She looked out of the one stain glass window in the room. It depicted a dragon with flames coming out of it mouth. The flames were aimed for an man who had flames covering his hands, deflecting the flames.

"Please be ok Natsu, please be ok!" She whisper-yelled.

They sat in silence for a while longer. The silence was interrupted by Carla's sudden push on Wendy's shoulder.

"What are you doing Carla?" Wendy asked.

"You have to move out of the door way!"

"Why?"

"Because he's-" before she could answer, a shadow crawled under the door frame. Once all the way in the room, it formed into the one person none of them wished to see: Rogue.

"Natsu lost?!" Loke was amazed. Nobody had ever really beaten Natsu and got away with it.

The sadistic smile on Rogue's face was enough to confirm that suspicion.  
"The poor pyro lost. Sadly it was easier than I thought. I only had to do my shadow dark roar once. I thought he would hold up until the second one. Oh well, the bigger the talk the harder the fall." Rogue shrugged it off. "Now Lucy. You're next."

"Next for what?" Lucy said.

"Now you can see Natsu again. In hell or heaven whichever one you got into!" He laughed.

Lucy's heart stopped.

He was gone. Goner than gone.

He was dead.

Lucy could feel her whole soul start unraveling at that statement. Every mental defense system she had was now broken or badly damaged.

"Natsu's... Dead?" Lucy felt her knees go weak.

"No, no, no, NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! HE PROMISED! HE PROMISED!" Lucy screamed in agony. Rogue smiled at her apparent pain.

"Now, will you go quietly or do I have to suck the life out of you? Either one is fine with me."

Lucy didn't pay any attention. She was now hyperventilating and had the symptoms of a panic attack.

"She won't go either way! Regulus Beam!" Loke's attack was quickly dispelled. "W-what? My magic. What happened to it?"

"Go back to your world pathetic spirit. You don't have a dog in this fight kitty!" Rogue somehow sent Loke back to the Spirit realm.

"How did he do that?" Carla stared in wonder.

"Now that he's out of the way, any last words?" Rogue summoned dark magic to his hands.

"NATSU!" Lucy whaled.

To everyone's surprise she got a reply.

"LUCY!"  
...

Natsu ran down a hallway following Lucy's scent. He could sadly tell rogue had done the same thing just minutes ago. He silently hoped he would make it in time to save her life.

As he got closer, her could hear screams of anguish coming from a few doors away.

"No, no, no, NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! HE PROMISED! HE PROMISED!" Lucy screamed in agony.

Natsu flinched at the loudness and sadness of her voice. He pushed himself harder down the hallway.

When he was just out side the door, he heard Rogue speak to her.

"-Any last words?"

"NATSU!" Lucy whales.

He smashed a gigantic hole in the wall and yelled "LUCY!" As he did so. On every other day, the looks he was given were quite comical to say the least. Wendy was in the corner tending to Lucy with wide eyes directed on him. The exceeds has shocked expressions that changed to looks of happiness. Rogue's look was the best of all. He looked scared, shocked, clueless and annoyed.

"The last move I did should've killed you! Let alone injured you until you couldn't stand anymore." He was clearly baffled, so Natsu explained.

"You didn't kill me asshole. You knocked me out. While you thought I was taking a dirt nap, I unlocked my true magic power. Now I am just itching to try it out."

Natsu pulled out one of the restrictors that holding back the aura of his magic power. As he did so, he could see Rogue loose his is footing for a second. Natsu smirked for a second then put that restrictor back.

"Is that the only restrictor you now have?" Rogue wondered.

"Nope. That's an old one I had that Igneel gave me. I just figured out how to take it off. I have four new ones and five original ones. You do the math," Natsu said rather rudely.

Rogue summoned the shadows to his hands once again. "Might as well kill two birds with one stone. Shadow dragon slash!"

Bands of shadows came right for Lucy and Natsu. He jumped in front of Lucy and blocked the attack with his hands.

"Ha! My turn. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Phoenix's brilliant wing attack!"  
The fire around Natsu took the shape of a Phoenix. It's wings came together and helped fuel a ball of fire. When Natsu spun around, so did the Phoenix, it released the ball of fire and fanned out flames. All of them were sent toward Rogue.

The shadow dragon slayer was sent flying through two thick rock walls and into the throne room. Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Lily, and Happy, who was carrying Lucy, followed the flying body.

Natsu jumped up on a piece of broken rock to get a good look at Rogue. Pieces of broken glass and concrete littered the floor. Some of the glass broken landed in Rogue's chest and legs. Even from this distance you could see his chest wasn't moving. The fire dragon slayer and his comrades slowly walked to the body. Everyone except Lucy and Happy that is. Lucy was still in a state of shock.

After checking his pulse, they confirmed he was dead. Somehow out of all of this, killing him left a bad taste in Natsu's mouth. Killing wasn't his thing, but this situation called for it. Not being able to look anymore, he turned away. He walked over toward Lucy slowly.  
Happy, who was tangled in Lucy's grip, tugged out of Lucy's hold and flew to Natsu. Natsu caught him in midair and hugged him tightly.

"Natsu, Rogue did something to Lucy." Happy whimpered.

"What did he do?"

"Well, when Rogue told Lucy you were dead, she went ballistic and had a panic attack and started hyperventilating, and Wendy had to use some serious magic to calm her down. When we figured out you were alive, I tried to tell her, but she kept saying "I want my Natsu back! Bring him back!" It was scary. Please help her. I don't like seeing Lucy that way. It makes me sad." Happy started crying. Natsu held him and shh'ed him and bounced up and down to get him to stop crying. It was like he was holding a baby.

When he calmed down, Natsu approached Lucy.

"Hey Luce. How are you?"

No response.

"Luce? Can you answer me?"

No response. He waited patiently. As he did so, the waterworks came from Lucy's eyes at an alarming rate.

"You sound just like Natsu. Am I loosing it? I hope not. I wish Natsu was here. I miss him so much!" She clung to his torn vest. He put his arms around her in a comforting manner.

"Shh, Luce I am here. I am alive, breathing, living, and i am hungry, right in front of you. If you don't believe me look up. Look in my eyes. Look at my hair," he tilted her chin so she could look in his eyes.

She was frozen by the look in his eyes. She touched his soft, spiky pink hair delicately. For a moment she looked away and put her hand to his chest. His warm tan chest. The one she secretly liked to cuddle with when they were on missions that required camping. Underneath his rib cage, you could feel the faster that normal heartbeat. He was alive. Breathing and alive.

"Natsu," Lucy managed to choke out before a who new set of sobs broke out.

"Lucy. Do you believe me now?" He bent his head down so their head were touching.

"Yes. Oh my god do you know how scared I was?" She stuck her head in the crook of his neck.

"Lucy..." Happy started. Natsu, being the stealth ninja he is, told Happy to leave them alone for a while and told him to pass on the message. Once he was gone, Natsu decided it would be best to reply.

"I know Luce. I am sorry for worrying you. I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing like that happens again."  
Lucy sniffed. Her eyes were puffy and she was divided on whether to or not look up at him. Of course being him, she knew he wouldn't care about what she looked like so she looked up at him.

"It wasn't like all of those other times where you have had all of those near death experiences. No, this was way different. The thought of loosing you... Seemed more repulsive this time than ever before. Do you know I realized just before I left you, that I can't live without you? How I did before, I will never know. You are like the sun in the middle of the rain. A welcoming sight for everyone. When we are down, you cheer us up. When I'm down, you pick me up and push the person, who put me on the ground, on their ass. When I cry, you dry my tears, even when they are over something stupid like money.

"You make me laugh until I cry when you don't even mean too. When I feel depressed, you nip the depression in the bud. You protect me from my personal demons, villains, bad guys, and just about any creep who decides to make a move on me. When I am cold, you warm me up! Literally. When I go shopping, guess who is there with me?" She stopped and smiled. "What I am saying is, in your terms, you are the peanut to my butter, the fire to my chicken, my star in the night. You-" before she could continue, a pair of lips smashed into hers.  
For a second, she didn't do anything. When he was about to pull away, she grabbed his scarf for another kiss. Natsu was a little stunned, but shrugged it off and kissed back. They went in for a few more minutes until air was needed.

"Wow," both of them said. Natsu grinned his usual grin, but this one was mixed with smugness and... Was that, what Lucy saw... Sexiness? That was a combination she hasn't seen before, but liked a lot.

"Ya now, I was going to say the same thing. Some of the examples were different, but the meaning was the same." Natsu said.

"Really?" Lucy grabbed his hand and smiled. She liked how her small pale hand fit into his large tan one.

"Yep. See? I am not as dense as everyone says I am," he winked. Lucy could've sworn that if she hadn't have kissed him, she would be red in the face.

"Tell me about it." Lucy replied. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until a low purr rumbled in Natsu's sensitive ears.

"Lucy, I want you to meet someone really important to me. Everyone! Come here!" Natsu yelled excitedly. He grabbed Lucy's hand and ran toward the balcony overlooking the city. From the corners of the castle, everyone, from people inside the walls, to some from the outside, came at Natsu call.

"Happy, if you sit on my head, you can get a better first look." Happy happily flew to his partner/best friend's head. Lucy rubbed between his ears.

"You got Lucy back! How did you do it?" Happy cried. He hopped from his head to hug Lucy's chest, then go back to his seat.

"Well, you know I used my inhuman good looks and awesome ninja skills to get her back!" Natsu laughed. Lucy let go of his hand and hit him in the chest before holding his hand again.

"What does being a ninja have to do with anything Baka?" Lucy grumbled. He grabbed her waist and laughed again.

"The way of the ninja has no boundaries. Nin-nin!"

"Nin-nin!"

"How is that even relevant?" Lucy wondered but waved it off.

After waiting for a moment for everyone to get there, Natsu finally yelled, "Ok! You can come up now!"

From the ground, rose a dragon. Not just any dragon, Igneel. The red beast towered over the onlookers.

"T-this is who raised Natsu?"

"It's a monster!"

"Igneel-san is bigger than Grendeeny!" Wendy ran up to the balcony and waved to the red dragon. "Hello Igneel-san, my name is Wendy Marvell! It's a pleasure to meet you,"

Igneel grinned at the small girl. "Well hello Wendy sky dragon slayer, daughter of Greendeeny. It is my pleasure to meet such a nice young lady." Wendy blushed.

"Wow, that flaming bag of shit's dragon is bigger than Metalicana. Who would've thought." Gajeel remarked. Natsu and Igneel growled at him.

"So you're Metalicana's brat huh? I am not as impressed as I am with you as I am with Little Wendy over here." Igneel remarked back.

"Igneel, this is my Nakama... Well, most of them. This little guy on my head is my Nekomander, Happy,"

"Aye sir!"

"And this is Lucy Heartifillia. She's mine." He mumbled the last part so only Igneel and him could hear it.  
Igneel blew warm air from his nostrils at her face. Lucy was taken aback from that action, but ignored it. The air wasn't hot, it felt warm like Natsu's arm that was around her. Behind her, she saw Hibilki's shirt catch fire from the air.

"Hello Igneel-san. My name is Licy Hearifillia, Natsu's girlfriend. Pleasure to meet you."

The crowd's eyes went wide.

"GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Well, Natsu you can sure pick 'em can't you? This one is the only other human besides you that didn't flinch when I blew four hundred degree wind at them. Plus, she is one of the prettiest humans I have ever seen," Igneel stated. Natsu blushed.

"Igneel!"

He chuckled. "Sorry. But I really came to offer the light dragon's assistance to the dragon slayers and some mages."

"Who said you could give that order?" Sting remarked with a quiet Rogue by his side. Natsu instinctively push himself and Lucy back toward Igneel when they laid eyes on the shadow dragon slayer.

"I did. I rule over these dragons. Though, they are free to rule over their elements, I rule over if we go to war or not brat," Igneel sneered. "Now, the heard of uncontrollable dragons are coming at an alarming rate. The light dragons are on the ground and will assist those who work better in the air. Dragon slayers get with your dragons. Natsu! Lucy! Happy the Nekomander, climb on. We have ass to kick!"

With a battle cry, the new couple and Happy boarded the dragon and set off with a new mission to save Fiore.

"Come on Luce!"

"I believe in you Natsu, I always have so let's do this thing."

With a defining roar, they soared into the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

?

**Hey I am back! After two months! So I wanted redo the first story in this series so I did! I feel like this version is betterish. This might vibe the only update for a few more weeks because I have had *cough* writers block *cough* excuse me I mean I have band camp the second week of June. Then I get my basic language course tests back tomorrow. For some genius reason, my school put me in Spanish 1 even though I speak Spanish fluently. Along with my advanced classes test this week is going to be bad :(**

**Before I get the show on the road, I would like to point out how the last story I did was really close to what happened. Natsu didn't beat Rogue to a pulp, but he got back on his feet. Lucy thought he was dead. And Igneel being a dragon king came up in the last chapter. I am amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I own a phone, three bookshelves full of books, and a rabbit that sneezes. I don't see Fairy Tail on that list anywhere...**

**Thank you for supporting this poor excuse of a story. Also for my 20 reviews!**

**ENJOY!**

Mirajane couldn't clean anymore. She felt to emotionally drained, even though it was only ten in the morning. In a few minutes everyone in the guild would be there. Every year, on this day, they mourn for their lost guild members: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia. Seven years ago, they went on a mission alone and didn't return.

Some guild members had their takes on what happened, none of them to sure. Most thought the worst. The mission went wrong and they got wounded. Or... Dead. Others, like Cana, said they went to "hook up" and just never came back. Either way, Fairy Tail wanted them back. It just wasn't the same without them. Levy still reads, but not as enthusiastically. Erza goes on S-Class missions constantly without break so she can keep her mind off of them. Gray still strips, but not as often. Happy, who was left behind for some reason, was mostly torn apart by the fact his best friend and mother figure were gone. The guild missed their first dragon slayer, the pyro with pink hair and a love for his nakama. They missed the blonde beauty, who they protected and loved ever since she came to them being dragged around by the pink haired man himself. They missed the fighting, the laughter of the two when one of them did something amusing. They missed the stubborn blonde who kept the dragon slayer in check.

To say the least, nothing was the same.  
...

Around noon, most of the guild was there. Erza, Lisanna, Gray, and the master were sitting at the bar silently. No one really wanted to talk about anything. Especially with the mood they were in.

The whole town seemed affected. When Fairy Tail was sad, Magnolia was sad. It just so happens that the citizens of Magnolia were struck hard by the losses too. Lucy always smiled at the shop keepers and street venders as she passed by. Natsu would often be seen helping people build or rebuild things he broke. Other times he would be with his closest nakama, walking back home after a successful mission with a smile on his face.

"Erza," Mira sighed. "Aren't you going to eat your cake?" Erza looked down to her plate and sighed.

"No. I am in no mood." Was her only reply.

"Look, none of us are "in the mood" to do anything. But we still have be so eat your cake so we can have some sort of normalcy!" Mira broke the glass that was in her hand.

Makarov put a comforting hand on the barmaids shoulder. "It's ok. Mira is right though. Until we find them, we need to act like we are still normal. Would they want us to mope around? No! Then why are we?"

The members listening nodded in agreement.

Makarov was about to continue, when the doors opened.

"H-hello?" A small female voice said. "Can anyone help me?"

Everyone turned to face the door. There stood a small girl, about seven, practically in tears. She had long pink hair with two tiny pigtails on both sides of her head. They were held together by star clips. Her eyes were brown that had a familiar sparkle to them. She had on a light pink coat that covered up most of her clothes. On her feet were gold sandals. The girl was kind of tan, but not really. Just by looking at her when she talked, you could tell her teeth were sharp.

"Who are you, little girl?" Mira asked. She covered her glass cut hand with a towel.

"I'm Nashi. I am looking for my parents. Can you help me?" Nashi's eyes started to water.

"Of course! Right guys?" Mira's eyes shown with hope. This could be the one normal thing they've done in a while. Well, normal for Fairy Tail.

"Thank you so much!" The girl ran up to hug Mira. She noticed Nashi was very nimble and fast for someone her age.

"Here take a seat. Before we ask you questions, the others and I will introduce ourselves. I am Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. The girl with the white hair and the man with the white hair are my siblings, Lisanna and Elfman. The red head over here is Erza," Erza smiled at Nashi. "The man sitting next to her is Gray. And the woman with the blue hair is Levy."

"And I am master Makarov. Welcome to Fairy Tail!" He held his mug up before taking a big sip out of it. "Now, tell us about yourself little one."

"Well," Nashi crossed her arms and put a finger to her lips. "I am from Hargeon. From the forest of Hargeon really. I live there with my mom, dad, and grandpa. I go to school in Hargeon. I don't really no why I go to school. I just get made fun of."

"Now why is that?"

"Because I use magic. Not a lot of people do there. They are just fishing folk. That's what the guy at the magic shop my mom goes to tells me at least. I don't really understand also why she goes to that magic shop. She said that's where she met my daddy, so maybe that's why," Nashi pondered. "Anyway! In the forest my daddy and grandpa teach me magic. My mom gets me books when grandpa and daddy are fighting," she giggled. "It's funny because grandpa is so big and daddy is tiny compared to him."

"What do your parents look like?" Erza asked. "Just so we can help you find them."

"My mommy is really pretty and skinny. She has long hair like me! Daddy says mommy is the prettiest person in the world! But he tells me I am the cutest person in the world, so I out rank her!" Nashi threw her hands up in the air while sweat dropped from everyone sitting at the bar. "But mommy's eyes are my color. Her hair is blonde. My daddy, is tall! Like this tall," Nashi stood on her stool to show height. "Mom told me he used to be shorter, but when she had me, he started getting taller and his muscles got bigger. Dad has spiky hair with blackish eyes."

"Like onyx ones?" Mira asked.

"Yeah! So do you think you can help me look for them?" Nashi sat back down with a pleading look on her face.

"Sure we will. Now, how did you lose them?" Erza stood up and smiled softly at the adorable girl.

"I got in a fight with my grandpa. He was training me too hard. Mommy and daddy wanted me to rest but grandpa said no. So I ran off. I heard my parents running after me, but I didn't want to see my grandpa's face so I kept running. Then I ended up here."

The group looked around understandingly. "Ok we will look around the town to see if they are here. You can stay and make yourself at home while we look ok?" Erza patted Nashi on the head. The girl smiled.

"Thank you!"  
...

When the search team of Erza, Levy, Lisanna and Elfman left, the barmaid left it up to Gray and a sleeping Gajeel to entertain her.

"Why can't we give the brat a stick and a rock to play with? Why do we have to deal with her?" Gajeel griped.

"Suck it up needles. Do as she says. Erza and the others are bound to find her parents." Gray crossed his arms in annoyance.  
The duo walked over to the table in which Nashi was now sitting on.

"What now? Do we like, talk to you or something?" Gajeel asked.

"Well, first Gray needs to quit being a stripper and get some clothes on," she pointed a thumb at an embarrassed Gray. "Then you need to introduce me to yourself. Here, I'll start. Hi I am Nashi. What's your name?"

"Gajeel Redfox. The iron-"

Nashi sniffed the air. "You're a dragon slayer? That is so cool! But you smell like rust and... Is that sweat?" Nashi sniffed again.

"How could you tell all of that about me from sniffing the air?" Gajeel looked at her pointedly.

"Well-,"

"Oi I'm back. Now what do you you want to do?" Gray ruffled her hair. Nashi tried not to touch her messed up hair, but failed.

"Stop it!" Sigh. "Can we play tag in here? Please?" She clasped her hands together in front of her face.

Gray, not knowing what else they would do, nodded and agreed he'd be the first one to count.

"I'll go to the bar," Gajeel told Gray. The ice mage just nodded.

"- 23, 24, 25! Ready or not here I come!" Gray shouted. The chatting guild members stopped talking so Gray could hear for her.

At the bar, Gajeel sat there, pushing the screw around in his alcohol.

"Why aren't you playing with them like I asked?" Mira scolded.

"Ice pants has that under control. I am just here thinking."

"About?"

"That kid. She could tell that I was an iron dragon slayer, just by sniffing the air. Doesn't that sound odd?"

"Well, you do that Gajeel. Maybe if you sniffed her- not in a perverted way - you could tell if she is a dragon slayer too," Mira said.

Gajeel looked back toward the two playing hide-n-seek. Gray was currently missing most of his clothes, with Nashi laughing at him.

"Jeez, get some clothes on droopy eyes!" Nashi put her hands on her hips.

Gray's eyes widened. Strike one. "Yeah well shut up pinky!"

"It's not pink it's salmon!" Nashi yelled. Strike two.

Gajeel, noticing these little similarities, turned his head toward Mira. "Did you hear that?!" He said.

Mira nodded. "Go ahead and see if she is... Theirs. She facial features are enough to tell she is related to them."

Just when Gajeel was getting up so he could get closer, Wendy, Charla, and Happy entered the door with a depressed look on their faces.

"Good afternoon Mira-san," Wendy mumbled.

"Good afternoon Wendy! Why don't you say hello to our guest?" Mira motioned for Nashi.

"Hello! I am Wendy Marvell. Nice to meet you!"

"Hi! I'm Nashi. Nice to meet you too! Say, are these your exceeds?" Nashi looked over at a pouting Happy and a disappointing Charla.

"One of them is. The white one, Charla, is mine. The blue one, Happy, is a... Friends. How did you know they were exceeds?" Wendy questioned.

"My mommy gave me a book that she wrote on them. Daddy said he still has one, but he is at his home. Daddy promised me I could meet him when I finished my training, but I don't think I can wait that long. Can I pet Happy?" Wendy looked at Happy for approval. He didn't care.

"What's wrong Happy?" Nashi's voice was one of concern.

"My best friend and partner left. They haven't come back!" He sobbed and flew straight into her chest. Nashi stroked his fur.

"Shhh. It's ok. Maybe if you tell me about them, you would feel better. I am looking for my parents so I understand."

"*sniff* ok. My best friends name is Natsu Dragneel. He is the strongest dragon slayer out there! He found me when I was an egg in the forest. He raised me and went on missions with me. My partner, who is my other best friend, is Lucy Hearfillia. We met her in Hargeon. Natsu and I saves her from an evil wizard who was going to take her as a slave. After Natsu kicked his butt, we came here. Lushee bought me fishies when I felt hungry or sad. I miss her!" He cried. Nashi could feel the tears well up in her eyes at the story.

"That was so sad!" She cried. The guild froze in panic. The new girl was crying. Several members ran up to her and tried to make her happy again.

"It's ok!"

"Don't worry we will find your parents!"

"Don't cry!"

Nashi wiped her tears and giggled. "I'm fine. Thank you for cheering me up!"

Gajeel looked at the whole scene with disgust. "I think I know why that grandpa was pushing her so hard. She's so bipolar. One minute she's sad, the next she's happy. I bet her parents thought that was annoying."  
Little did he know, Nashi could hear him clearly. Very clearly.

"What did you say Gajeel?" Nashi got up from the table and walked slowly toward him. The air in the guild got hotter.

"I said I bet your parents think you're annoying," Gajeel sneered.  
Fire danced behind Nashi's eyes. Soon enough, fire danced around her feet. Her pink coat turned to ashes leaving her in her fire proof clothes underneath. She had on a navy blue one sleeved dress with gold trim. A white scaly scarf hung around her neck.

"Ya know, I really don't like you metal mouth. At first I was going to give you a chance, but now, you don't deserve one. How dare you say that about my parents. How dare you, you asshole."

Gajeel growled. As he growled the scent around him went up his nose. Her scent to be exact. She smelt of vanilla and hickory on fire. That scarf smelt exactly like Natsu's scarf. "What are you going to do about it? Dragon girl?"

Bystander's eyes widened. Did he just confirm she was a dragon slayer?

"This. FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Nashi jumped in the air to release her roar. The flames came out so fast Gajeel had no time to react. The torrent of flames came crashing down on him.

The guild collectively gasped.

Nashi grabbed something out of her pocket and looked at it. Tears started to leak out of her eyes. She ran toward a door in the back leaving the picture behind. Mira picked it up and put a hand to her mouth.

There stood Natsu, Lucy, Nashi, and a big red dragon. Natsu had Lucy on his back and Nashi on Lucy's back. The dragon, Igneel, had his head toward Nashi with a warm look in his eyes. On the the back, there was Lucy's hand writing.

"Nashi's Dragneel's 7th birthday! With Natsu, Lucy, and Igneel."

Mira started crying. "They're ok."  
...

Nashi ran into the room and slammed the door. Not finding a light, she lit a flame on her hand. She seemed to be in a storage room with a black piano right in the middle. A lone candle stick was at the top. Nashi walked over to it to light it up. She sat down at the piano stool and cried.

She didn't remember how long she cried. All she knew was that it had been a while. With her vision clearing up, Nashi pressed a key. The noise of the d-key sent inspiration flowing through her mind.

Slowly at first, she started to play. The music had a sad sound to it at first, but it go more upbeat as time went on. This music expressed how she felt. The music of emotion.  
...

Natsu and Lucy ran to the outskirts of Magnoila and stopped. Natsu sniffed the air for Nashi's scent. He found a trace of it going toward the guild hall.

"Hey Luce, I think I found her," Natsu wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"Where does it lead to?" She asked.

"Where else?"

Lucy knew the answer to that one. Fairy Tail. She nuzzled her face into Natsu's shoulder.

"You ready?" He kissed her head.

Lucy looks up at him and smiles. "As ready as I'll ever be."

With that, they both took off running down the hillside to get to the busy streets of Magnolia. They both agreed to split up for the time being, and in a few minutes meet up in front of Lucy's old apartment.

As Natsu wondered around, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic. He desperately wanted to come back home, but Igneel was in Hargeon. Nashi had to finish her training so she wouldn't end up like him. Not like that was a bad thing, but Natsu just wanted her to not have to struggle in understanding her type of magic.

While thinking about all of this, he didn't notice Lisanna running toward him until she yelled his name.

"Natsu!" She lunged forward to tackle him into a hug. He fell back was an "OOFFF".

"Lisanna?" Natsu looked at her big blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh. Natsu I missed you so much! Does anyone else know you're here? Ahh! We need to get you back to the guild. The hunt for that kids parents will have to wait!" Lisanna chatted happily.

"Lisanna, wait! What kid?"

"Oh. This little kid came in all crying and wondering where her parents were. That doesn't matter right now though. We have you back! Where's Lucy though?"

"I don't know," he lied. He knew where she was at all times. All he had to do was think of her face and name and his scarf would lead him to her. Same with Nashi.

"Wait, why didn't I think of that?!" Natsu cursed angrily under his breath.

"Think of what?"

"Nothing," he lied again.

Soon enough, Lisanna lead him toward Erza, Levy, and Elfman. With an excited Levy, was a smiling Lucy.

"Lisanna!" Levy cried. "You found Natsu to?! Now we have them back! Where have you been Lu-chan? We missed to so much!" Levy started sobbing.

"Levy-chan it's ok. Let go back to the guild and we can sort this thing out. No tearful reunions for you," Lucy rubbed her back while giving Natsu a secret look.

"Tearful reunions are a MAN!" Elfman cried.

"Lucy's right. Lets go to the guild at once. Natsu! Come here," Erza ordered. Natsu took timid steps forward. "We missed you Natsu!" She said as she slammed his head into her breastplate.

"H-hard!" He squeaked.  
...

Natsu and Lucy were finally looking up at the guild doors for the first time in seven years. Natsu sent Lucy a encouraging look, because he was unable to hold her hand. Erza pushed on the doors.

The guild really hadn't changed. Everything was still there except the people looked older.

"N-Natsu? L-Lucy?" Mira's sad voice echoed to the door. She was on her knees crying while looking down at something in her lap. "You're back!" She jumped up and hugged them both.

"NATSU! LUCY!" Happy flew towards them crying heavily.

"Where have you been flame-brain? We were worried sick about you guys. Well, I wasn't..." Gray turned his head indignantly.

"Lucy can explain it to you, I just need your help." Natsu looked around the almost empty guild. "First off, why is Gajeel slammed into the floor?"

"Because this kid was here, we were looking for her parents, which reminds me, you have a lot of explaining to do, and Gajeel said something that I couldn't hear but she could. She didn't like it one bit. She used magic on him. Fire Dragon Slaying magic." Gray looked at Natsu accusingly.

"Dammit! I forgot we were looking for that girls parents! Please hit me!" A dark aura came over Erza.

"T-that won't be needed," Lucy patted her head.

"Whats the girls name?" Natsu all but yelled. He was worried that she would hurt herself if she used to much magic. Plus, the protective father/dragon in him couldn't stand to see her sad or cry. Same with Lucy.

"Nashi why- wait where are you going?" Gray yelled. Natsu jumped over a knocked out Gajeel to get to a back room. Through the door he could hear a piano playing. Slowly, Natsu opened the door. Once he was in, he closed it behind him.

At the piano was Nashi, who's tears got on the keys with every note she played.

"Nashi sweetheart? Why are you crying?" Natsu kneeled down in front of her. He dragged his thumb across her cheek to dry the tears.

"That meanie head in there said you thought I was annoying!" She wailed. Natsu pulled her close to his chest to stroke her hair.

"Which meanie?" Natsu all but growled.

"The metal head. Not the stripper. Daddy, what was that thing?"

"What thing?" Natsu asked. She whispered in his ear. Natsu blushed heavily. "I-I-I u-umm you see... I am going to let your mother explain that one."

Nashi nodded and put her head down.

"You're not annoying Nashi. You're anything but annoying. I am annoying. Well, that's what your momma tells me. But she still loves me! I think..." Natsu scratched his head while his daughter laughed.

"You are not annoying daddy! You're the best. See? A difference." Nashi kissed his head.

"Thank you baby. Now, lets go out there and kick some ass! I mean butt. I never said that," Natsu scratched his neck nervously.

Nashi just giggled and hopped into her father's arms.

Nastu opened the door to meet the curious glances aimed his way and a Lucy who's face was as red as Erza's hair.

"Natsu, is Nashi your kid?" Lisanna asked. "Who's the mother?"

The fire mage brushed hair out of Nashi's face and kissed her cheek. "She's my daughter, yes. Nashi, you are your parents?" Natsu looked at the girl.

"Umm, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Dragneel. My grandpa is Igneel the fire dragon!" Her hands went up in the air to exaggerate Igneel's size.

"Does that answer your question?" Natsu walked over to the red Lucy to kiss her temple. She put her arms around his waist.

Mira rubbed her eyes. They looked like a little family. The immature Natsu they used to know and love was covered up by a mature and possessive look in his eye. He was about a head taller than originally. His muscles got bigger too. Lucy had mature even more. Her hair was longer, chest bigger, a little taller, and skinnier.

"She looks like you. Both of you. Here's your picture back Nashi. You dropped it," Mira stood up and handed it to her.

"You have some explaining to do, Natsu and Lucy." Makarov appeared out of the shadows.

"Nope. I have revenge to deal with. Nashi," Natsu put his daughter down.

"Watch daddy kick ass!" Lucy punched his arm before he stood up and yelled.

"Yo stripper! Needles! Get your asses over here!"

"What pyro?" Gray said.

"Your to loud Salamander. Your daughter roars like a bitch." Gajeel popped his neck.

"Both of you shut up. Thanks to you guys, my little girl was crying, and I have to teach her the birds and the bees thanks to the stripper over here!" Natsu was infuriated.

"Hey, it's not my fault she could hear me!" Gajeel grumbled.

"You shouldn't have said it anyway!"

"Yeah Gajeel," a now naked Gray said.

"Put some damn clothes on! I was trying to keep her eyes clean but you had to screw it up!" Natsu punched him into a wall that was on the other side of the guild. Gajeel took a step back.

"Now you..." Natsu turned his head slowly. He grabbed Gajeel by the collar of his shirt. "If you ever, I repeat EVER say or do anything to make Nashi cry again, I will personally melt your sorry ass to make a poker for my fire place now do you understand?"

Levy "eepp"ed silently in the corner.

Gajeel huffed. Natsu let his collar go. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Gajeel flew back into this dent in the floor.

"Anyone else?"  
...

It was around midnight when they got done explaining what happened.  
The mission the two took seven years ago, was only supposed to take three weeks. They finished in one week. The secret couple of three years, decided to take the time to go to the spa house. On the way back home, they wanted to pass through Hargeon. While passing through the woods outside of Hargeon, Natsu found Igneel. Igneel informed them Lucy was pregnant. So they just stayed. I mean, a pregnant Lucy would set off some alarms about their secret relationship.

"So Lucy," a drunk Cana slurred. "How good is Natsu?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lucy crossed her arms. A blush fanned her cheeks.

"Fine then. I will ask Natsu then. Oh Natsu!" Cana called. Natsu walked over to her.

"Yes?"

"How good is Lucy where it counts?" Cana winked at him. Natsu thought about that for a moment and blushed.

"That is for me to know and for nobody else to find out," he kissed Lucy's temple. Not having just that, Lucy pulled him back by his scarf. Their lips met.

"Eww!" Nashi squealed. She covered her eyes.

"Eww is right." Cana took a gulp of her drink.


End file.
